


Oh Yes, Daddy!

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Possessiveness, Vaginal Sex, ceo Ben, college student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: At 30, Ben was the youngest CEO in the history of his company. Rey had caught his eye at a coffee shop near her campus two years ago. She had just turned eighteen, and everything about Ben exuded what she wanted. As he had passed by her, he discreetly slipped her a note with his number. She texted him that evening and they met the next day where they had agreed on their arrangement; he would spoil her rotten in return for her pleasant company. At first, the gifts and money had excited her the most. Now such things could not compare to the touch of his hands on her bare skin, the caress of his lips, and his strong arms wrapping around her in the middle of the night.Chapter 1 also posted @reylonite on tumblr for Day 6 of KinktoberKind of a prequel to The Valentine's Truce about Rey's relationship with Ben but can be read without reading that.





	1. Chapter 1

The shower water pounded against her back as Rey flicked her clit rapidly. Ben would be home soon, and she had to finish getting ready. She thought about her sugar daddy’s soft lips and his big cock, and that helped her swiftly finish.

When she stepped out of the shower, she toweled off and slipped into the blood red negligee. It was almost completely see-through with a pattern of roses running through the fabric. Her nipples were prominently visible, and it was barely long enough to cover her nether regions.

Rey slipped into the fluffy heeled slippers that matched the dress. She also matched her lipstick to the scandalous fabric. Rey lived more at Ben’s three-story house than at her dormroom. She was quite pleased with her arrangement with the handsome CEO and found herself missing his presence when they weren’t together.

She looked in the mirror and fluffed her long brown hair. She did not have time to curl it, but it still looked alright. Ben would mess it up very soon anyway. As the finishing touch she spritzed a sweet scent from a bottle made of real gold. She remembered that Ben had given her that perfume after the first time they spent the night together. The pleasant memory made her eager to feel his hands on her again.

Rey’s heart jumped with anticipation when she finally heard Ben’s car pulling into the garage.

She leaped into his arms as soon as he walked through the door. Ben set his briefcase to the side and smiled.

“Baby girl,” he said softly. “Have you been good today?”

She nodded eagerly. Ben was wearing a crisp black suit, with a white shirt underneath and no tie. At 30, Ben was the youngest CEO in the history of his company. Rey had caught his eye at a coffee shop near her campus two years ago. She had just turned eighteen, and everything about Ben exuded what she wanted. As he had passed by her, he discreetly slipped her a note with his number. She texted him that evening and they met the next day where they had agreed on their arrangement; he would spoil her rotten in return for her pleasant company. At first, the gifts and money had excited her the most. Now such things could not compare to the touch of his hands on her bare skin, the caress of his lips, and his strong arms wrapping around her in the middle of the night.

Ben looked down at the sheer fabric hugging her frame, and his gaze darkened. He kissed her and then walked towards his favorite armchair in the sittingroom.

“Why don’t you sit on daddy’s lap and tell me about your day?” said Ben.

Rey smiled and sat on his lap. Ben rested a hand on her upper thigh.

“You want to hear about my day?” said Rey. “I really doubt you will find it that exciting.”

“I doubt that, baby girl,” said Ben, softly.

She nodded.

“I had a meeting with a supplier today,” said Rey. “And I think it could work.”

“I am so proud of you, baby girl,” said Ben. “I know you can do it.”

“I worry if I will have enough customers though,” said Rey. “Do you think jewelry made out of scrap metal is novel enough to stand out on the market?”

Ben nodded. “If the final product is of good quality, then yes. And knowing you, I know you will strive for the best products for your business.”

Rey beamed at the compliment.

“You are wonderful, baby girl,” he brushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

“How was your day, Daddy?” asked Rey.

“Now my day was truly boring,” said Ben. “I had three different meetings due to that spreadsheet debacle I told you about last week.”

“Oh dear,” said Rey.

“I really wonder why I bother sometimes,” said Ben with a sigh.

Rey snuggled closer to him.

“I think it’s time to take your mind off of stupid spreadsheets,” said Rey.

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Ben.

“Would you like a drink?” asked Rey.

“I would take any excuse to watch you walk away from me wearing that,” said Ben, seductively.

Rey slid off his lap, the short garment sliding upward. Ben got a nice long look at her pussy before she teasingly slid the fabric back down. She walked towards the kitchen, and he followed.

* * *

 

They never made it to the liquor cabinet before she bent over for him. Of course, a drink was not really what he had been after when he followed her. Rey was partially exposed from her present angle, and Ben’s fingers lightly teased her clit.

Rey hardly remembered how they got into that position. She had said something flirtatious and flashed her breasts at him. There had been a very long kiss and his hands had been all over her. And before she knew it, he had her pressed over the counter.

“Please,” she begged, the drag of his fingers over her clit driving her to madness. “Fuck me, daddy.”

Ben relished how lovely those words sounded falling from her red lips.

“Baby girl, you sound so sweet begging for daddy’s cock,” said Ben.

He lifted the negligee higher and gave her fleshy buttocks a squeeze. Then he slid two fingers inside her dripping cunt.

“Oh, please, please, Daddy,” she bobbed her hips slightly.

Her drool pooled on the cool marble of the countertop. The heat of Ben’s breath on her neck contrasted with the cold surface underneath her chest and made her shiver with want.

“Hmm,” said Ben, contemplating the options.

Her pale bottom had become flushed.

“Oh please, daddy,” said Rey. “I will be so good for you.”

“Alright,” said Ben. “I will go upstairs to get a condom. You are not to move from this position until I get back. Can you be a good girl for me?”

“Oh yes,” she said.

“Good girl,” said Ben.

He stepped back and leered at her prone position for a moment. Thighs spread open with her pussy on full display. From the side, he could see that her breasts had once again fallen out of the skimpy fabric and were pressed alluringly against the counter. Having looked over every inch of her at least twice, he slowly left the kitchen. The anticipation rose in Rey’s chest as she listened to his footsteps fade away. She felt so wet and exposed, and she loved it.

Ben smiled when he returned to so see Rey’s bare bottom and spread legs greeting him as he stepped slowly back through the kitchen.

Rey shivered again at the sound of the condom wrapper opening.

“Oh daddy,” said Rey. “Please give me your cock. I have been so good for you.”

“Yes, you have, baby girl,” said Ben.

He released his erection and rolled the condom on his thick shaft. Rey whined softly as he brushed the head between her folds. He stroked his hands up the exposed portion of her back and then reached around to squeeze her breasts. He could feel her heart beating as he palmed her chest.

“You are so perfect for me,” he whispered.

He moved his hips forward and entered Rey with one thrust. She gasped in delight as he suddenly filled her.

“Oh f-fuck,” said Rey, feeling her legs becoming useless. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Ben’s eyes filled with pure lust, and he ripped the negligee from her back; he would buy her several more the following weekend along with some new shoes. He just loved when she matched her lingerie and her shoes after all. Ben kissed between her shoulder blades as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He mounted her with deep, steady strokes and the debauched sounds of their dance reverberated through the kitchen.

“Your cock feels so good,” said Rey, her eyes squeezed shut. “Please, harder, Daddy!”

She widened her thighs as much as she could, and he reached even further inside of her. When he brushed against that sweet corner of her insides, she cried out so loudly that the neighbors might have heard her. That is if Ben had neighbors . . .

Her walls constricted so sweetly around his shaft, and Ben swore under his breath.

“Are you trying to milk Daddy’s cock?” asked Ben.

“Feels so good,” Rey sighed, a puddle of drool had accumulated near her parted lips.

Ben smiled self-assuredly as Rey climaxed underneath him with a surprised little gasp.

Ben pulled out of her, still hard.

“I want to see my gorgeous girl at a different angle,” said Ben.

He brushed away the remnants of her negligee, and effortlessly lifted her up. She giggled eagerly as he carried her to the diningroom table and laid her on back only wearing the red heels. His eyes drifted over her bare, flushed body. Her hair was mussed, and her eyes twinkled with that sweet look she always had after a good orgasm. He ran his hands around her soft shoulders, and palmed her round breasts, watching with hunger how pointed her nipples became when he thumbed at them. Rey blushed again.

“Beautiful,” he said.

“So are you,” said Rey.

Ben did not say anything but rewarded her with one of those soft glances that always made her chest feel warm. He remained silent and studied her body between his dark lashes. Then he finally parted her thighs at the end of the table and slipped back inside of her. They both sighed in relief. It felt like his cock belonged in that delightfully warm spot more than it did outside of her. He met the expression of adoration in her eyes and swallowed away the words that came to his tongue. They both knew there was more between them than their original arrangement. However, neither had reached the point of wanting to verbalize these feelings, so they did not speak. However, they did share a meaningful glance before Ben gave her a good fuck on the diningroom table.

After they both had reached their peak, Ben collapsed back on an elegant chair and watched Rey’s breasts move with her heavy breaths as he took off the condom. He stroked her thighs soothingly, and then helped her from the hard surface.

“Daddy,” she shivered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Her eyes were vulnerable. He saw in her the same longing to be loved that he had always felt. A protective feeling filled his chest.

“I-,I,” she stumbled over her words.

He held her even tighter and kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said so quietly in her ear it was as if he was afraid he would be overheard. “I feel it too.”

He kissed her lips, and then carried her upstairs to their bed. And they both knew they were in love.

 


	2. Halloween special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey enjoy Halloween together while they continue to struggle with the feelings growing between them.
> 
> For the final day of Kinktober @reylonite on tumblr.

“How do I look, Daddy?” asked Rey.

Ben’s eyes darkened as he took in her costume. Well, the costume parts of the outfit were just sparkly pink kitty ears on a headband with a matching pink collar. The collar had a little bell that jingled when Rey moved. She wore a sheer pink crop top with a black bra underneath. Her tight mini skirt matched the bra, and she finished the outfit with pink heels.

“Very beautiful, baby girl,” said Ben.

Ben wore dark jeans and a crisp white shirt underneath a brown leather jacket. If anyone would ask what his costume was, he would say he was a cat owner.

“Make sure to wear your coat outside,” said Ben. “I would hate for you to get sick.”

“Of course, Daddy,” said Rey.

She was eager to show off the fluffy white coat he had bought her for the autumn.

“There is one more part of my costume you haven’t noticed yet,” said Rey.

“Oh really,” said Ben. “Tell me, baby,”

Rey’s collar jingled as she turned around. “A cat has to have a tail!”

Indeed a fluffy pink tail stuck out of the very short skirt. Ben swallowed. He remembered her picking that out, and he knew exactly where it was attached to her.

“Indeed,” said Ben. “You are the perfect cat, baby girl.”

“Will I be Daddy’s kitten tonight?” asked Rey, eagerly.

“If you are a good girl,” said Ben.

He helped her into her coat, and he opened the car door for her before they took off.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” asked Rey.

“Our favorite sex toy shop is having a Halloween party,” said Ben. “You can pick out some treats there. Then we are going to the club.”

“Will we have a private room, Daddy?” asked Rey.

“Of course, baby,” said Ben. “I want you all to myself tonight.”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Will I still get treats even if I have been a little naughty recently?” asked Rey.

Ben placed a hand on her thigh. She placed her hand over his.

“You will get your Halloween treats,” said Ben. “As long as you confess everything naughty you have done.”

“I understand,” said Rey. “And what treats does Daddy want tonight?”

“To make sure my baby girl has a good time,” said Ben.

“Oh but I will,” said Rey. “What else do you want? I want Daddy to be happy. You work so hard, and I want to take care of you.”

He kissed her. “You do take care of me, baby girl. I am glad to have you around.”

The atmosphere shifted from playful to serious.

“Daddy,” said Rey. “When I graduate next year, can I move in with you permanently?”

“Do you want to?” asked Ben.

“Yes,” said Rey. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then you can stay, of course,” said Ben.

“Ben, I-” Rey’s voice trailed off.

“Rey,” said Ben. “I really lov-”

They both blushed, and he squeezed her hand. Ben cleared his throat nervously.

“Look we’re here,” said Ben, parking the car.

“Yeah,” said Rey.

* * *

 

  
The sex shop was decorated with orange lights, skeletons, and ghosts. Rey and Ben sipped on the complementary apple cider as they browsed the wares.

“Pick out whatever you want, baby,” said Ben.

“They have lots of cute tails,” said Rey. “But I really like the one I am wearing.”

“Does it feel good?” asked Ben.

“It does, Daddy,” said Rey, shaking her bottom to make the tail sway.

Ben grabbed a large container of lube and put it in his basket.

“Ooo,” said Rey. “Edible body glitter!”

She put a jar of every color into her basket. It was overflowing after she had a good look through all of the isles. There were two vibrators, nipple clamps, three butt plugs, an orange dildo, a pair of handcuffs, silk ropes, and Halloween-themed condoms in her haul. Ben did not even look at the grand total and casually handed over his credit card. They walked out of the store with three big bags.

At the club, the bouncer did not even ask for their names, and they were swiftly escorted to a private room. Rey sat next to Ben on the velvet couch facing a table. They were handed the secret menu that was only given to VIP guests. Rey took off her coat and put it next to her on the couch.

“What would like, baby?” asked Ben. “They make nice steaks here.”

“I know I want pumpkin pie for dessert,” said Rey.

“Sounds perfect,” said Ben.

They ordered two steaks, a bottle of red wine, and two slices of pie, generously topped with whipped cream.

“So you know the owner of this place?” asked Rey.

“You could say that,” said Ben. “This club belongs to my Uncle Lando.”

“Oh, really?” said Rey. “I thought you only had one uncle.”

“Well,” said Ben. “Only one blood-related uncle, but Uncle Lando was there for me during a rough time growing up. And now that things are going better for me, I have helped invest in his businesses.”

“That’s amazing,” said Rey. “I would love to meet him sometime.”

“I will bring you along the next time I visit him,” said Ben. “He’s on vacation right now with his wife.”

“I would really like that,” said Rey. “If it’s okay.”

“Rey,” said Ben. “I have a shaky relationship with most of my family. That’s why you have never seen them. I am not ashamed of our relationship.”

He refilled Rey’s wine glass.

“Good,” said Rey. “Because I am not ashamed either.”

He kissed her.

“How are your classes going?” asked Ben.

“Good,” said Rey. “I finished my part for the group project and I just have some reading to do for next week.”

“You’re certainly more disciplined than I was when I went to college,” said Ben.

“Oh really?” said Rey, amused. “What were you like?”

“I almost flunked out,” said Ben. “I had an emotional breakdown in my early twenties and ran away for a while. Luckily, I was able to get my act together and got a job at the company where I am at now. Next year I will be thirty, and I am the CEO.”

“I would certainly call that getting your act together,” said Rey.

“But I can’t get too complacent,” said Ben. “There are those who would be more than happy to see me fail.”

“Well, you’ll just have to prove them wrong,” said Rey.

“I’ll drink to that, baby girl,” he said.

They clinked their glasses together.

* * *

After they finished their meal and pie, Ben ordered another bottle of wine. He slouched back on the couch and put his arm around Rey. She put her head on his chest and snuggled against him. They listened to the cheesy Halloween music filtering in from the club’s dance floor.

“You still never told me what you wanted for your Halloween treat,” said Rey.

“Everything right now is perfect,” said Ben.

“Can I make it more perfect?” asked Rey.

“Could you lock the door, and put the do not disturb sign on the handle?” asked Ben.

Rey nodded excitedly, and Ben watched the tail sway from under her skirt as she walked to the door. She locked the door, and Ben pushed the table further from the couch.

“Get on your knees, baby,” said Ben.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Rey. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

She sank to her knees between his parted legs and looked up at him expectantly.

“Yes,” said Ben. “But first you’re going to confess everything naughty you have done this week. You will have to be a good girl if you want to taste my cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Rey. “I am so sorry for being naughty so often. Thank you for keeping me in line.”

“Daddy is here to help you,” said Ben. “As long as you are honest, Daddy will never be angry with you.”

“Well,” said Rey. “I went out twice this week and stayed out too late for a school night. I almost skipped one of my lectures, but I still ended up going. And then I was almost late for a class because I was using my vibrator in the bathroom.”

“Very naughty,” said Ben, affection creeping into his stern tone. “We must teach you more discipline.”

“What should I do, Daddy?” asked Rey.

“This is a serious matter,” said Ben. “Take off your clothes.”

Rey stood up, and the collar jingled as she pulled off her shirt and shimmed out of the tight skirt.

“And the bra,” said Ben.

She tossed her bra on the couch, and Ben admired her as she stood only in heels, the collar, kitty ears, and of course the tail protruding from her bottom.

“Good girl,” said Ben. “Bend over the table.”

His breath caught in his throat as he could finally see the base the tail nestled between her buttcheeks. Her legs shook in anticipation. Ben took another sip of wine. Rey had a lovely round bottom, and it often occupied his thoughts during the day. He would commit her current angle to memory.

“This is how we will proceed,” said Ben. “Daddy is going to give you a spanking, but only a short one since we are not at home. Then if you are still behaving, you will swallow Daddy’s cock and take it like a good girl. Do you understand?”

“Oh yes, Daddy,” said Rey. “And if I am good, will you fuck me?”

“When we go home,” said Ben. “If you are a good girl for the rest of the evening, Daddy will fuck you as much as you want.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, wiggling her bottom. “I will be so good!”

“All treats and no tricks, right baby girl?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy! Let me be your treat,” she said

Ben sat forward and struck her bottom without even setting his wine glass down.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey moaned. “Aahh! I mean Daddy!”

Ben chuckled. He drank some more wine and smacked her other buttcheek. He could see that her pussy was already getting wet. He pressed his thumb lightly against her clit.

“Oh, Daddy,” said Rey. “Let me be your good girl.”

Ben put the wine glass down. He squeezed her bottom roughly, and leaned forward to lick her clit. The combination of the wine flavor on his tongue and Rey’s excretions was one of the most pleasant tastes Ben had ever experienced.

“DADDY, YES!” she shrieked.

If anyone was in any of the rooms nearby they could probably hear her. Ben licked up and down between her folds and then sat back up to strike her bottom with a hard slap. She inhaled sharply as she squirted on the table. Ben looked at the small pool of liquid with satisfaction. Rey cheeks glowed red when she realized she had climaxed already.

Ben kissed her bottom before settling back on the couch. He slowly finished the rest of his wine as he studied her wet pussy and plugged bottom as if it were a sculpture in an art gallery.

“You’re so pretty, Rey,” he said.

“Am I being good, Daddy?” she asked.

“Oh yes,” said Ben. “Now on your knees.”

She moved from the table and settled back between his legs. Ben unzipped his jeans and he pulled out his erection.

“Can you take all of it without spilling a drop?” asked Ben.

“Of course, Daddy,” she said.

She licked his tip before wrapping her lips around his shaft. The little bell jingled as she began to suck him.

“So cute,” said Ben. “Can you swallow it all the way?”

Rey widened her mouth and took his cock deep down her throat.

“Fuck,” said Ben.

Rey’s eyes watered and the rhythm of the bell became erratic. Ben moaned as she bobbed her head. He straightened the kitty ear headband when it started to slide out of place.

“Such a good girl,” he sighed. “Touch yourself.”

Rey pressed a finger inside of herself and she moaned around his cock.

“Mmm,” said Ben. “I love Halloween.”

Rey made a noise of assent, and the vibrations felt amazing against his shaft.

“Fuck,” he said. “You’re going to make me come. Swallow every drop!”

“Mmm-hmm,” said Rey, tears streaming down her face as she diligently sucked him to the root.

Ben gripped her hair. “REY! FUCK!”

Rey barely tasted his release because she gulped it straight down her throat. She licked around his spent shaft before she pulled her mouth away.

“Oh, baby girl,” said Ben, adoringly. “That was perfect.”

He procured a handkerchief and patted her face dry. He guided her to sit in his lap as she caught her breath.

“So good for me,” he said again as he stroked her back.

“Do you forgive me for being naughty?” asked Rey.

“Of course, baby girl,” said Ben.

Their lips pressed together, and their tongues caressed greedily. Ben’s mouth tasted like wine, and Rey chased the flavor in his mouth. Ben pleasured her with his fingers until she wet his hand. Then he hugged her close to him.

“Having a good Halloween?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I want to go to bed with Daddy.”

* * *

 

  
After they got home, Rey took a shower as Ben relaxed in bed in his underwear. He answered a few emails before turning off his phone.

Rey walked into the bedroom in a sheer black nightgown. It was low-cut with thin straps, but they both knew it wouldn’t stay on for very long. Rey reached for something on her dresser and then joined Ben on the bed.

“It’s time for my treat, Daddy,” she said.

Ben smiled and kissed her. He stroked her nipples through the fabric, and her breath hitched.

“And what does my baby girl want?” asked Ben.

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” she said. “In both holes.”

His eyes glistened eagerly. “Someone is greedy for treats.”

“Please Daddy,” she said. “I put in one of my new buttplugs.”

“Let me see,” he said.

Rey went on her hands and knees, and Ben lifted her gown. The base of the plug was a pink heart-shaped jewel.

“Very cute,” said Ben. “I will take your pussy first so I can play with this.”

Rey handed him a condom with a smiling Jack-O-Lantern on the wrapper. Ben chuckled at the picture before pulling off his underwear. Rey watched him roll the condom on. Ben leaned back in a sitting position.

“Come here and sit on Daddy’s cock,” he said.

Rey crawled up the bed and straddled him. Ben pushed the nightgown to her waist so he could play with her breasts. He squeezed them as she slowly sank down on his cock.

“Oh, Daddy,” said Rey. “I love how big you are. It feels so good when you stretch me open.”

Ben pinched her nipples. “And my baby girl has such a hot, tight pussy. You feel so wet for me now.”

“Oh yes, Daddy,” she said, stroking his shoulders as she seated herself all the way on him.

He eyed her lustfully as she rode him with a slow, languid pace that filled her completely with each stroke. His chest flushed from the way her inner walls squeezed against his cock.

“My sweet girl,” he said.

He kissed her and pushed the nightgown down her abdomen. She shivered as his hands stroked every inch of her body. She gasped in his mouth when the tip of his cock brushed that secret spot nestled deep inside of her.

“There?” he asked.

She nodded frantically. He gripped her hips, and rutted upwards hitting that spot each time. Rey’s nails dug into his back and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

“BEN! DO IT! HARDER OH FUCKPLEASEDON’TSTOPBEN!!” She screamed.

Ben eagerly obliged, and Rey came with shriek.

He pulled out and watched her little breasts heave up and down as she came down from the intense climax. Rey laid on her back, and Ben pulled the nightgown off of her legs.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” she said. “That was amazing. Fuck, I love Halloween.”

Ben chuckled. “I think you mean that you love my cock.”

“That too, Daddy,” she said.

She rolled over on her belly and stuck her ass in the air.

“So greedy,” said Ben. “But I will make sure my baby girl is satisfied.”

He tapped the buttplug and she moaned. He slowly pulled it out and the wide plug glistened with lube.

“I am all stretched and ready for you, Daddy,” said Rey.

“Good girl,” said Ben.

He lined up his cock and filled her ass.

“Oh Daddy,” she said. “I have been waiting all day to feel you in there.”

He kissed between her shoulder blades.

“Will you put your fingers in my pussy, too?” said Rey.

He pressed his two longest fingers in her wet cunt and pumped them in the same rhythm that he fucked her ass.

“My lovely girl,” he said, reaching a thumb around for her clit.

“Oh Daddy,” she said. “I am yours.”

The spacious bed shook as he pounded into her. His skilled hand coaxed another orgasm from her, and her drool fell steadily on the pillow.

“You make me feel so good, Daddy,” said Rey.

“Daddy loves his baby girl,” he said, heatedly.

“What?” said Rey.

“Daddy loves fucking his baby girl,” he said, slightly embarrassed.

Rey smiled against the pillow.

“Fuck,” he said. “I’m going to come.”

“Oh yes, Daddy!” she said.

Ben pushed inside her once more and climaxed with a grunt.

Rey sighed, feeling sated from multiple orgasms. She eyed Ben with satisfaction. Ben removed the filled condom and tied it off. He looked at the floor, a vulnerable expression in his eyes.

“Ben?” Rey asked.

“I just-” he still couldn’t say it.

“Come here,” said Rey.

She pulled him to her chest, and he pressed his face against her. She stroked his hair, and she thought that she felt a tear fall.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Iloveyou,” he whispered against her chest.

“Hmm?” said Rey, gently.

“Please don’t leave,” he said.

“Aww, of course not,” said Rey, kissing the top of his head. “I am not going anywhere.”

They snuggled together under the blanket, and it was only after she thought Ben was asleep that she replied to earlier statement that she had indeed heard. She repeated the same words, and Ben, who had not been asleep and had also heard what she said, softly kissed her shoulder. They both pretended that he had just done this in his sleep before they both dozed off with a happy feeling filling their chests.

 


End file.
